The inventive concept relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for monitoring a plasma state in a plasma process, and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device using the apparatus.
Plasma is being widely used for processes of manufacturing semiconductors, plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), solar cells, and the like. Representative plasma processes include dry etching, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), sputtering, ashing, and the like. Generally, capacitively coupled plasma (CCP), inductively coupled plasma (ICP), helicon plasma, microwave plasma, and the like are being used. It is known that plasma processes are directly associated with plasma parameters (for example, an electron density, an electron temperature, an ion flux, and ion energy), and that, in particular, an electron density is closely related to throughput. Therefore, a plasma source having a high electron density is being actively developed.